The Virgin King
by Adz in Neverland
Summary: Wedding night and a virgin Alistair.   Rated M for smut. Fluffy fluff.


The night of Alistair's wedding was a nerve wracking one.

Sure, he could handle smashing in the faces of some darkspawn, but to confront, Adriana, his queen and fellow warden…naked? That was a totally different cause. Not to mention he was exhausted - the wedding was a whopping two hours long, no one wanting to cut out tradition and address the ache of the poor king's feet. What he dearly wanted to do was to peel off the ceremonial armor they had slapped on him; it was heavy, hot, and frankly, his body was rejecting the idea of clothing at the moment. As he was contemplating this, a knock came on the door.

A young elf woman had poked her small face in, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her expression was knowing, expecting, and it made Alistair want to retreat into bed with piles of comfort cheese surrounding him. "Your Highness," she began, her body now in full sight. Her back dipped down in a bow, then stood straight up with impeccable posture. "Your queen is almost ready. We just need to help her out of the gown, sir."

"Thankyou." There was an awkward pause before she shuffled away. Alistair knew damn well Adriana could manage to get out of a wedding gown by herself, no matter how impossibly huge it was. All the formalities that royal life came with made his head spin, he wasn't used to being woken up in the gentlest of manners and not eating a soupy gruel every night. His mind's eye flashed back to the times at camp, how everyone would be in their own element. Adriana would gracefully bounce from person to person, making conversation about the day's travels and events.

Maker, Alistair was so nervous at first. The blonde hid it well though, as did he with most things. But tonight he feared he couldn't cease the trembling in his hands. Even though the two had the chance to _have relations_ in camp, they didn't. They spoke about it, saw the pining and desire in one another's eyes, but they never acted on it. He assumed Adriana always wanted him to ruggedly kiss her and carry her bridal style into his tent, but he was just so - indecisive? No, that wasn't the word. Alistair would be a fool not to want to tear off her clothes right then and there. Just scared. Really scared.

_We're expected to make an heir to the throne._ Alistair finally allowed himself to recognize it. Tonight would be the night they would have sex. Awkward, fumbling sex. And it was painfully obvious that he had never licked a lamppost in winter. Performing wasn't a problem, no siree Bob, it was the quality of that performance. Adriana had mentioned sleeping with someone, a flash of regret in her eyes, back in the days when she was merely a Cousland. The thought of someone's hands all over his princess consort wasn't the only thing that bothered him; it was also that she had someone to compare him to. It was enough to drive a man crazy.

"It's funny," A voice. Adriana's. He looked up in surprise, not hearing her walk in. Perhaps he was too enveloped in his own thoughts. "They take you out of clothes only to put more clothes on you." Maybe she was trying to be humorous but it wasn't exactly working. She was wearing a long nightgown, that much was true, and it was keeping secret of her elongated body. The real gem, however, was the fact that Alistair could make out her perfectly rounded chest. Her apricot breasts were outlined in the dress, if only he could see…

No, no, _no _- that was unfair! Alistair felt himself squirm inside the armor. Paintings and descriptions of naked women never did the real thing justice. "Ah, mhm," he coughed inside a closed fist, "yes. Well. I suppose we have to get adjusted to this kind of living. Not that it's too terrible."

Adriana laughed, "not at all. Just…different." She had taken a seat next to her husband. A long silence followed, where both of them knew what had to happen next, but neither of them wanting to address it. Finally, the woman had grabbed Alistair's face and pressed her lips against his. Eventually, after a minute or two of closed mouth kissing, she felt his warm tongue against her mouth, begging for entrance.

She wasn't going to deny him that. He was her husband, after all. The two pink muscles collided and she masterfully began to straddle him. If only she could feel the growing length under the iron, he mused, she would be in for a great surprise.

They broke apart, brown eyes blinking as if they were in a sexual haze. "Well that was…interesting." He flashed her a mischievous grin. They hadn't kissed with that intensity yet and little virgin Alistair was getting a little hot.

"If you're nervous, we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with." Adriana promised, reaching for his hand in comfort. He would have listened to what she was saying if it weren't for the pink, hardened nipples underneath her nightgown. They were just there for the world to see. He wanted, no, needed to see them unclothed. "We're in no rush, dear. We can take things slowly."

His eyes flickered obviously from her chest to her mouth, trying to figure out which one to taste first. "You'll just need to help me. I'm at a bit of a lost here."

"First," she ran her long, spidery fingers down his armor. "We need to take this off." He gladly helped with that task, the woman's eyes hungry for this sculpted body. It was incredibly alluring to think that she was the first person to take advantage of him in this way - his untainted, untouched skin. There was a ridiculous amount of stuff on him and it was heavy. It landed on the floor with a loud clink which only drew their anticipation more. It was hard not to notice his erection, which only excited her more. Drawing in a gasp, she reached to take off the thin layer that separated him and the wonderful, glorious…

"Not yet." He whispered, cheeks rosy from all the activity. "I want to see you, Adriana. All of you." Little by little, his shyness was peeling away, and the boldness would make things go more faster. She pushed him down so she was on top of him and he was laying flat on his back. Unbuttoning the top seemed like an incredibly sluggish process, but by the way his cock twitched with each release of a button, it was rewarding. Her cleavage was outright and when he leaned forward to yank the dress off, she batted him away with her hand.

"Not yet." She teased, now working at the messy bun in her hand. Adriana let her long, brunette hair down; it curled in loose waves and stopped at the bottom of her breasts. Finally, she took off the clothing and was completely nude except for the panties. They were hugging just below her hip bone and Alistair could vaguely make out the tightness at the bottom. It made him giddy to rationalize that she was wet - the fabric clinging more tightly at her slit because she was turned on. Heart racing, it wasn't long until he was completely naked.

Her hands grasped his length, "my king." She muttered, voice sultry and thick. "Let me serve _you_." Andraste's bubbling blood, that voice. As her arm worked up and down, pumping him, he could feel the anticipation in his stomach. It was quite different having another fulfill your needs. Better. Way better. She was giving him the best hand job he could have ever imagined (and the only hand job he ever had, but who was counting?) and audibly gasped when she had taken his cock in her mouth.

"I'm not going to last long." He warned, allowing himself to open his tightly squeezed eyes. The view he was accompanied wasn't too shabby at all - his beautiful wife sucking his long, thick shaft, taking moments to slowly drag her tongue across the head. Alistair didn't think that sensation could get any better until she took both of her hands to stroke while her mouth still worked on him. _Oh, Maker._

It was a good ten minutes until Alistair knew he couldn't take any more. "I'm gonna…" He warned in short breaths. Adriana obliged by opening wide, her tongue the entrance between her mouth and his head. It was enough to make him come and he did. Shocked that she swallowed, he basked in the glow, feeling a smile spread across his face. No words could describe what it felt like and he didn't even try to explain.

When he looked back at his beloved, her panties were off. "What?" She acted coy, innocent. "Do you think you're done?"


End file.
